The secrets of the island
by WolfDeck
Summary: Jaden Kaiba wants a new start. Where better than his dad's island
1. Wecome to Duel Academy your late

Jaden, Welcome to Duel academy test ... You're late

Haou and Yubel were sitting in Jaden's room bored out of their minds. " When is he going to wake up Yubel?" Haou asked the Demonic Dragon Sprit.

Yubel chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, " Don't know Haou, He sleeps deeper and longer than you do." He glared as she continued. " You know, if it weren't for your brother you wouldn't have met Asuka." That made Haou's golden eyes flare open in surprise. " Knowing your's and Asuka's love for dueling Judai, her reincarnation should be at the test." Yubel stated trying to get Haou's eyes to flare even higher. His eyes narrowed at Jaden as he contemplated his choices. Yubel decided to finally push him over the edge, " Your brother's reincarnation will be there." Haou picked Jaden up by his tank top and shouted:

" _**JADEN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED!" **_Haou looked at the shocked expression on Jaden's face. Yubel just snickered at the sudden change in Jaden's expression.

" HAOU!, What the Fuck?" Jaden shouted. Yubel just chucked silently to herself. Jaden looked at Yubel in shock and then looked at Haou with a ' Her Idea/Taunting Wasn't it' look. Haou nodded and then noticed the mischievous look glinted in Jaden's eye, " Say Haou when we find Asuka's reincarnation let's ditch Yubel and ignore her for a while, lets say 5-10 years sound good?" Haou looked at him in shock but nodded. Yubel's jaw dropped as Haou handed Jaden clothes to start the day off. Jaden had a mind conversation with Haou. ' You have any idea how mad Yubel is?' Jaden asked.

Haou chucked and shrugged 'She probably is so pissed she want to cut your dick.' Jaden shuttered at that thought and proceeded to get ready for the day. As he headed down the staircase he was greeted by his mother's shouting.

" Jaden Tenebris Ignis Avis Kaiba, get your ass down here and eat your breakfast mister."

" QuidQuid Mater." Jaden called. In his mind he said I will take all the time I need. He heard a few mumbles down stairs about calling rude things in latin and how much ruder it is to call out in Latin than the house's mother tongue. Jaden just rolled his eyes after he heard that comment come out and he rushed down the staircase and saw his father the owner of Duel Academy sitting at the table drinking coffee. " Morning Pops." Jaden says taking his father's bowl and dropping it in the sink.

" Jaden, You're fifteen and your going into Duel Academy you need to fix your sleeping schedule because I don't want calls from my academy calling about my son missing classes." Kaiba says putting down his paper.

" I will try for you dad." Jaden says picking up his alias. **Name: Jaden Richard Yuki. Birth: May 8th, 2000. Grade point average : C- to D+. **Jaden had to scoff at that. He would change that the first day he got there. His dad looked at him and shook his head smirking. ' Just like me he is an over achiever.' Kaiba thought still having his paper in hand reading. As Jaden continued. His jaw looked like it was falling off. **Deck : Heros, Yubel, Spacians**, **unknown. **Hmm was all he thought. The next part was what really had made him want to kill someone for making up this horribly wrong lie. **Class Info :He enjoys slacking off, sleeps in class, zeros on all test, hates going to school and constantly repeats it in class, and finally he never turns a assignment in ever.** He was glad only his dad and the chancellor that was hired saw this or else he would want to die from embarrassment. " Do you think you could of lightened up on the lies a little bit?" Jaden questions a little embarrassed already by the lies.

Kaiba smiles and responds " Nope dummy mc dummerson."

" Mom, dad's acting immature again." Jaden complained. His mother whispered something into his ear that made Jaden laugh. " Yeah you're right mom, when isn't he." Jaden joked. Kaiba glared at his wife and son.

" Serenity who's side are you on?" Kaiba asked. Serenity points at Jaden and starts giggling at Kaiba's surprised expression. He was about to retaliate when his kids ran into the kitchen playing tag.

" Morning Squirt one and two." Jaden greeted. They just wave at him. " Why does it seem like Kairi and Greyson are always on a sugar high?" Jaden asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and picking up a piece of newspaper. Kaiba chuckled and shrugged and looked at the clock and then at the eating Jaden.

" Jaden is there a stomach or is there a black hole in your body that destroys all the unneeded nutrients and fats and gives you all you need or is it just going no where." Kaiba asks.

" He is a bottomless pit, you should know that by now Kaiba." Haou responds appearing out of nowhere Kaiba looks at him and chuckles. Jaden looks at his watch and mumbles a _oh shit. _

Kaiba understands that and requests Jaden one thing, " Hey Jay before you go can you do one thing for me buddy," Jaden nods slightly and Kaiba continues, " you remember that kid you met and made friends with?" Jaden nods. " He is missing."

Jaden jaw dropped. " Atticus is missing?" Kaiba nods.

" I need to you to find him." Kaiba says. Jaden nods. "Also you need to get close to his sister in order to find out more about your friend Atticus." Kaiba laughs after that statement. Jaden cocks an brow. " If it wasn't for your brother than you would haven't ever met him." Jaden laughs and nods.

" Ok dad I will look for Atticus for you papatino." Jaden says laughing. Kaiba nods and smiles. Jaden looks at his watch. " Dad, I got to jet, Love ya." Jaden says running towards his mother after hugging his father. " Love ya mom," Jaden say hugging and kissing her on the cheek. " Bye squirts." Jaden says hugging them making them giggle. He gives them a final wave goodbye and he jets out of the mansion and starts running threw the town. _Damn I'm going to be late, thanks old wheelchair person and common curtsy_. Upmh_. What the Jaden thought. "_Oh hey Uncle Yugi how have you been?" Jaden asked happy to see his uncles.

" Very well, how about you Jaden how are you doing?" Yugi asked. Jaden gave him a so-so sign he then smiled. " Hey buddy I want you to have this." And with that he hands Jaden _Winged Kuriboh. _Jaden says thanks and goodbye and runs off. As he runs Haou keeps track of time for him.

" Ok looks like we are all done." A third year Ra girl says.

" No we still have 20 people left sis." A first year obelisk says. Jaden appears an the obelisk had to comment on his late appearance. " Your late."


	2. Suprise guess who's here

Surprise appearances from a certain guest.

As Jaden finished his test he walked into the arena. As he walks in to the arena he flinched slightly. Alexis Rhodes has become more beautiful as she grew older. He smiled right as her eyes land right on top of him. He smiles and waves towards her. Jaden runs up the stairs and gets closer to her. At first she wonder who the hell is waving at her. As the boy gets closer she smiles. It was Atticus's friend and her friend she had had a crush on him for awhile but forgot it when Atticus disappeared. When he reaches her she tackles him in excitement. " Ahhh sexual assault." Jaden yells jokingly. Alexis smiles and kisses him swiftly on the lips making them both blush like crazy. " How ya doing Lex?" Jaden asks as he was slipping his arm around her waist.

" I've been better Jaden." she replies snuggling into his arms closer. He smiled.

" I'm sorry Lex, I missed you." He says holding her. Alexis flicks around to see Jaden's eyes focused on the current duel. She grabs his chin to make him look her directly into her eyes.

" You mean that Kaiba?" She asks. Jaden at first felt a little hurt that she didn't believe him but then he remember her luck with men. He does the first thing that he feels will get his point across. He leans down and starts to kiss her. Her eyes go wide shocked that her crush cared for her like that and started to kiss back more ferociously. Jaden smiles and pries open her mouth with his tongue and he hears her moan and he get a little hard. He releases her so he didn't get any harder and try to get her in bed right when they got reacquainted. Over the over-com he heard his number get called.

" Sorry baby but I have to go I love you." Jaden says lovingly nibbling on her jaw making her moan again and again he got a little horny. He released her hearing her groan in pure disgruntlement that her boyfriend is leaving. I really love you Alexis, I hope you know that Jaden thought as he traveled down the stairs towards the arena. He wanted to get closer to Alexis again so he hopped over the gate making all the girls swoon but it was intentionally meant for Alexis. Alexis jaw just dropped as she watched her guy show off just to impress her but impressed others by accident. She rolled her eyes at his personality and watched him walk on to the stage. " Hello." He greeted the he/she

" Hello I am Dr. Vellian Crowler and I am going to be your proctor." He greeted. Jaden nods and revealing his duel-disk which was a blue-eyes white dragon mixed with kuriboh. Duel! They both shout. Jaden 4000 Crowler 4000

" Teachers first." Jaden says.

" Curtsy how nice." Crowler says. ( bold are the moves) **All right I will start with the all mighty spell removal of the ancients effect: When you remove any amount of ancient gears monsters from your hand you get five hundred for each one and a ancient token for each. All right Mister I will remove four of my ancient gears and get a 2000 boost and 4 tokens. **Just after that four ancient gear tokens appear in front of Jaden. **Thats not all my boy I now activate removal of a few. The effect of removal of a few I pay 1500 hundred life points and I can throw 3 cards out of your hand. **_Shit_ Jaden thought. **I will throw your burstrinatrix, avian, and dark fusion. ** Jaden : 4000 Crowler: 4500

**Alright my go. Jaden started. **_All right offerings to the goddess Jaden thought_. **I activate hero token. Hero token: Chose two heros in the grave remove them from play and place to token clones of them with halve their attack points. I choose Burstrinatrix and Avian to bring Hero Clone Burstrinatrix and Hero Clone Avian to the field in defense. Burstrinatrix defense 600 and Avian 1000. And two face downs**

**Ok my go. Crowler started. Alright I summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode atk. 3000 def. 2500. Alright now I attack your avian. I activate dependency of a life. They get 1000 def to both monsters. Jaden says. Crowler scoffs but figures it out. Sorry my boy but I attack with twin fist assault which allows me to attack both monsters and my Golems effect makes you lose life points equal to the difference between golems attack and your monster's defense. "**What?" Jaden asked. Jaden :1600 Crowler: 4500. **I activate offerings to a goddess. Jaden says. ** That made Alexis jump out a little. " What is it Alexis." Zane asked his crush.

" I really forgot how all these cards collaborate together." She replies looking at the male down dueling. Is she in love with him no its not possible Zane thought silently to himself. **Jaden was finishing his turn. Now I activate Yubel's allies. Now when I sacrifice Yubel I get 3 new tokens and you lose 1000 life points. **Jaden: 1600 Crowler: 500.

**Now I draw an sacrifice two yubel tokens which you lose five hundred points for so come out blade edge. **Jaden: 1600 Crowler:000/-500.

"And thats Game." Jaden called to Crowler. Haou and Yubel congratulated him and patted his back. Haou stopped at Asuka smiled and waved. She blushed and waved back blowing him a kiss in which he blushed. Jaden blew Alexis a kiss. She smiled a gave him a come meet me over here look. " What did you want to talk about baby." Jaden asked placing his arms around his girl and into his arms.

" Just wanted to congratulate you in person sweetie." Alexis says leaning in closer to kiss him. He meets her half way. " I love you Jay and I missed you so much sweetheart." Alexis says blushing.

Jaden lifts her jaw up " I love and missed you too my beauty." Jaden say kissing her lips making her arms go around his neck. As she got closer she brushed herself against his crotch on accident making him groan and feel his boner grow immensely .

" I know how to sooth that baby." Alexis says leading him to a bathroom. Alexis leans her butt against his crotch and starts rubbing the uncovered area over and over hear him mumble with joy and she was getting wet herself. After about 15 minutes Jaden pushes her away and cums into a bathroom stall and toilet and hear him groan as he releases the backed up cum. Alexis pulled her pants off runs to the other stall and cums all over the toilet. That makes Jaden cum more until he was done. Alexis walks out and smiles at him and places a hand around his neck and a accidental one near his crotch. That made Jaden say this, "Baby if you keep doing that I will have to take you right here." Alexis thought for a second contemplating if him banging her in here was a good idea. She decided against it and she removed her hand from his crotch and Jaden smiled knowing she wasn't ready. He grabbed the thigh right next to her butt making sure he runs his fingers over it making her moan, and carries her out where they kiss and walk towards their boat


	3. Why are you singing about beer?

Sing along welcome to the island

As they walked onto the ship they heard Pina Colada: I was tired of my lady

We'd been together too long

Like a worn-out recording

Of a favorite song

So while she lay there sleeping

I read the paper in bed

And in the personal columns

There was this letter I read

"If you like Pina Coladas

And getting caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga

If you have half a brain

If you'd like making love at midnight

In the dunes on the Cape

Then I'm the love that you've looked for

Write to me and escape."

I didn't think about my lady

I know that sounds kind of mean

But me and my old lady

Have fallen into the same old dull routine

So I wrote to the paper

Took out a personal ad

And though I'm nobody's poet

I thought it wasn't half bad

"Yes I like Pina Coladas

And getting caught in the rain

I'm not much into health food

I am into champagne

I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon

And cut through all this red-tape

At a bar called O'Malley's

Where we'll plan our escape."

So I waited with high hopes

And she walked in the place

I knew her smile in an instant

I knew the curve of her face

It was my own lovely lady

And she said, "Oh it's you."

Then we laughed for a moment

And I said, "I never knew."

That you like Pina Coladas

Getting caught in the rain

And the feel of the ocean.

And the taste of champagne

If you'd like making love at midnight

In the dunes of the Cape

You're the lady I've looked for

Come with me and escape

" Alright any others?" the mysterious man requested. " Lime in the coconut." Haou shouted and lime in the coconut started being played

Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime

His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,

And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?

I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

**Jaden cut in now as doctor**"Now let me get this straight ",

Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up

Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up

Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up

Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up,

And say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?

I say, Doctor, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, dooooctor, to relieve this belly ache?'

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,

Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning

Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh

Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime

His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up,

She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,

Say "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?

I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say Doctor! let me get this straight".

You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

Put the lime in the coconut, you such a silly woman!,

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,

Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better.

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both down

Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning

Woo Woo, ain't there nothin' you can take, I say

Woo Woo, to relieve my belly ache,

You say woo woo ain't there nothin' I can take, I say

Woo woo, to relieve your belly ache,

You say yah yah, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say

Waah waah, to relieve this belly ache,

I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say Doctor!, you such a silly woman!,

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,

Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the moooooorning,

Yes, you call me in the morning,

If you call me in the morning, then [X5]

The mysterious man silently chuckled to himself and wave for Jaden to come forward " S'up when did you become a doc Jay?"

" Shut up Jer." Jaden says playfully. Jeremiah rolls his eyes and pulls Jaden into a hug.

" How have you been bro? " Jeremiah asked pulling Jaden closer.

" Great. "Jaden replies to Jeremiah hugging him back.

" S'up shorter Atticus." Jeremiah says to Alexis. She glares at him and pushes him over playfully. " I feel very uncomfortable right now." Jeremiah says pushing Jaden off him.

" Welcome to Duel academy island." The boat mister owner thing say


	4. Attack of a certain ally

Welcome to your dorm Jaden.

Jeremiah's point of view

" Jer are we there yet?" Jaden complained for the uptienth time. I chuckle and roll my eyes. Someone's losing their patience I thought. Yubel appears by my side and look at Judai. I smiled to see his fist clutching together with impatience too. I stare at Yubel and she chuckles softly.

" Jay, why did dad come up with those lies?" I asked. He had his earbuds in and I just thought that he wouldn't hear anything. " If your gay and you know it clap your hands." I said laughing. Jaden claps his hands and we fell anime style laughing our asses off. He stares like we are idiots and I shake my head.

" What?" He asks pulling out the earbud from his ears.

" We're here." I say point to the toolshed. (ygxtas joke) He smiles and walks towards the dorm. I started to strand a little of trail into the forest. Jerima sits next to me.

" What's up Jer?" He asks pointing at the surroundings in a questioning sort of way.

I look at him " Ever since we got back here I have always have a bad feeling floating around me that something weird or horribly wrong." I say. He looks at me in concern like he has the same feeling and he waves and gets up and leaves me to my thoughts. What could be giving this to me I asked in my head. And why do I think it will happen tonight. I got up and ran towards the silifer red dorm. I knock politely on the door.

" Go away!" Jaden shouts not knowing who it was.

" Jaden open the damn door!" I growl knowing he would open to my voice. He opens the door and points were to sit on his bed. He cocks a brow and I answer his unanswered question. " Jaden have been having a bad vibe from this island since we got here?" I ask. He nods and I continue " Keep an eye on Alexis, I will keep and eye on Rose." He nods and I wave good bye. I am worried for him. I see Truesdale walking with Alexis chatting and laughing. I smile and Zane calls me over. I look at him shocked and look for an excuse. My suitcase appears and I point and shrug. Alexis smiles and walks towards the direction I am heading I wave at Zane goodbye and run. My suitcase vanishes and I catch up to Alexis. " Hey lex what was that all about?" I ask. She looks at me and shrugs but I can tell that she is lying. I shrug it off and run to my dorm. A couple of hours later. " Hey babe." I called out seeing Rose. I smirk when she smiles and she tackles me head on.

" Hey its almost time for the obelisk dinner Mister." She says tapping my nose. We went to the obelisk duel arena.

" Hey Alexis why don't you stop talking to that slacker and come talk to a winner." I hear an annoying voice call out. " You know his beating crowler was a fluke so yeah join me and be my girl." A man that I recognized as Chazz Princeton.

" Shut up Chazz I came so that I could tell you that you are late for the dinner, you to Jay." Alexis says smiling at Jaden. He smiles back and pulls Syrus down along the dirt path. I smile and pull Rose around to the dinner. After the dinner. I walk to Jaden's dorm with the gut feeling even stronger.

" Hey Jaden how was dinner." I asked. He smiles and thumbs up. I smile and say goodnight and go for my nightly walk when I hear.

" Zane what are you doing?" Alexis shrieked. " You're hurting me!"

" I just got a question for you Alexis," He says with a chilled voice, " why do you spend a lot of time with that Jaden kid?" She glares at him in disgust. He continues " Since we are on the topic of liking, I would love for you to be my girl."

I look at Zane in shock but Alexis recovered quicker than I did. " No I don't want to be your girl, I already have a guy for me." Alexis spat.

Zane smiled darkly." I wonder what he would think if your virginity was gone and you weren't so tight around the area of pleasure, hell, pregnant." I lost it right there. My eyes flared that dangerous golden and I just jumped and flew down to the lighthouse's pier.

" Let me go Zane." Alexis shouted. He smiled darker and continued on removing her clothes.

" You heard the lady Truesdale let her go." I shouted in a darker voice. He jumped back and I got back to Alexis and pick her up and growl at Zane.

" Jer he has a switch blade!" she shouted. I hear a clink of metal on metal. His eyes looked at his blade, it was bent up and dulled. I smiled.

"Shocked Truesdale, I don't blame you." I say " you ruined my favorite tail coat Truesdale." I flicked it off to reveal a golden outlined black armor chest plate.

Jaden was trailing and his eyes flared open to see the gold blaring in the lighthouse light. Then he saw the hurt Alexis and a scared Zane

" Jeremiah!" He calls me. I look at Alexis and right when Zane looks at Jaden, Alexis books it and runs like there is no tomorrow. Zane flicks his head towards me and I sock him a strong one and walk away.

" Son of a bitch." I growl.


	5. After the Fight

Jaden , I want my virginity gone please

Jaden POV

As I walked Alexis back to her dorm she kept flirting with me.

"Jay will you come snuggle with me tonight babe?" Alexis asked me looking hopeful a hand on my crotch. I cocked a brow at her and looked for asuka, yubel, and judai, No one.

" Why, do you want me to babe?" I ask kind if scared. She nods and snuggles into my chest deeper than any girl has and they have gone pretty far deep into it. As I open her door she strips down and my jaw drops. Why is she stripping in front of me I am getting horny. " Baby what are you doi..." I was cut off by a pair of lips on my own and she was un buckling my pants. " Lexi what are you doing I don't want to do this with you regretting it." I say looking at her in a caring way.

"Yes Jay I am sure I want this and this room is sound proof." She moans to me. " Why don't you?" She asks stripping me down and placing her vagina over my penis.

I sigh and get out from under her and flipped her to s I could she her beautiful face. " Once a girl only used me because of my body and when she mentioned sex I was quiet and I heard her and her friend saying that I probably have a small dick and that I am a worthless person." I say close to tears. She grabbed my face and smiles.

" Well I wouldn't ever you helped me so I will help you." She says grabbing my body and slowly places a nipple in-between her fingers making her moan. I got the clue and I grabbed her nipples. I heard her giggle and moan telling me to suck harder and harder. She cums onto the bed. I smiled at her and she smiles back and starts rubbing my dick. I moan and she takes my dick into her mouth.

" Baby I'm going to cum." I said to her. She swallows it.

" I love the way you taste Jay."She says wiping the rest of the cum from her lips and she licks it off of her fingers.

" Sweetie your turn." I say smiling deviously. I grab her and push her up to the top of the bed. I hear her moan as I tease her nub above her pussy. She moans louder as I slip 3 fingers into her and stick my tongue and fingers into her deeper as she just screams in ecstasy. I lap up all of her cum from the pussy and some near her butt. " Mhhhm you taste so good Sexy." I say to her pulling her closer to kiss her. " You ready sweet thing." I say bringing her closer to my dick. She nods and I push my dick in all the way and break her vaginal barrier in her body. She bleeds and almost tear my dick out of her body.

"No just wait for me baby." She says. I am groaning at her tightness. " Your big sweetie." She groaned. " OK you can go again Jaden" She says.

As I thrust I comment on her tightness around my dick. I comply with her demands for going faster and harder. "Babe I am going to cum." I shout.

" Release it into me." She says happily. As she orgasms I come to.

I chuckle " Hey turn around and bend over." She cocks a brow at me and I turn my finger in a circle. She complies and I stick my hardened cock into her wet asshole. She cringes and I sit patiently. She nods and I go full hard blast on to her asshole. She screams as I bring her multiple orgasms. Finally as her last one I am prepared to give her comes I flip her and repeatedly shoved my dick into her pussy and orgasms after her. I smiled at her. " Good night lovely." She smiles and kisses me


	6. Jeremiah Vs Jason: A battle for Titles

Jeremiah vs. Jason

Jeremiah's pov

I was just taking my morning walk when I got this message from Jason

_Come to the obelisk duel arena at noon today _

_Jason_

I just shrugged and replied ok. I walked around until ten. I headed back towards the dorms to get breakfast. I found Rose eating.

"Hey Rose" I called kissing her cheek. She turned around and smiled at me.

" Hey Jer" She called back. I sat down and talked to her. At 11:30, I left and went towards the duel arena.

"Now it is time to show who you really are," Jason called from the side, " If I win you drop the one of the top duelist , if I lose I will go down a rank." he finished with a smirk. I looked at him with a cocked brow.

" Ok I want you to choose the deck I use, angelic, gem, or wicked?" I asked

" Wicked!" he exclaimed not knowing what he just walked into. I smile and nod.

Jeremiah:8000 Jason:8000

"I will go first" He shouted. " I will summon Elemental King Pyro" Elemental King Pyro Atk:1500 def: 500 ( When this card is on the field activate one trap from your hand.) "Now I activate Pyro Defense ( this card negates all traps that target this Pyro kings) Now I set two cards."

" My go" I called. Alright I have the Wicked Avatar, Wicked ritual, Wicked summoning, Wicked Angel Joseph, Kind Angel Joseph, and negate attack. " I set 3 cards and summon Kind Angel Joseph." Kind Angel Joseph Atk: 1000 def: 600 (when this card is summoned with out the use of a spell than it is invincible, damage is applied normally, when this card is targeted after damage if still on the field evolve it or if destroyed, summon Wicked Angel Joseph and add the attack and defense if the card is summoned by evolving into Wicked Angel Joseph) and end."

" My turn" Jason called " I activate my face down known as Pyro infinite strike ( this monster has to attack every monster on the field) now attack his Angel. Kind Angel Joseph was struck. After the fog cleared he was replaced by Wicked Angel Joseph Atk: 2400+1000=3400 Def: 1000+600=1600 (This cannot be summoned except by the effect of Kind Angel Joseph. If a trap is activated during this turn this card is summoned negate a attack and draw 6 cards) "Hey that's cheating" Jason shouted. "No." I replied that is the angels effect. His Pyro king attacked. " I activate negate attack. Now I draw 6 cards." His Pyro King attacked again. " I end my turn" Jason called.

Jeremiah: 7500 Jason 6100

"My go" I called. Alright I have the Wicked Avatar, Wicked King, Wicked Queen, Wicked Jack, Wicked Kingdom, Wicked Death, and Forgotten Saviors. " First I activate the card know as Wicked Kingdom ( As Long as one monster with wicked in its name it can't be destroyed.) " I activate Mystical space typhoon" Jason called. " It can't Be destroyed as long as a monster with Wicked in its name is on the field." Now I activate my face down card wicked summoning (summons tokens of monsters with wicked in its name). " I chose the three middle cards" He called. " Alright I summon Wicked King, Queen, And Jack Tokens Atks:1000 Defs: 1000." I called. " Now I activate wicked ritual ( This offers wicked tokens to wicked gods)and sacrifice the three tokens to summon Wicked Avatar Atk:3500 Def: 1700 ( this card an only be summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters or the wicked ritual, this card can not be affected by monster effects, traps, or spells. This card has 100 atk and def than the highest monster on the field. I set 1 card." I finished.

" My go" Jason called " I activate my Card of sanctity. Now we both draw until we have 6 cards." I drew five cards. " Now I activate my polymerization to fuse my Elemental King Water and My Elemental Master Earth to summon Black Element Mud Atk: 4000 Def:2500 (this card must attack all monsters on the opponents field. The player that takes damage from battle draws a card and who ever destroys this card draws 2 cards.) Now I attack your monster Wicked Angel Joseph. "I negate thanks to his effect." I called. " He can attack again" He called and destroyed Wicked angel Joseph. I drew a new card. " I attack your avatar." His monster was destroyed. " Crap" He mumbled as he drew a new card and I drew two. " I end." He muttered.

Jeremiah: 6900 Jason 6000

" My go" I called out. I have Wicked Calling, Polymerization, Wicked Death, Wicked blue Mage, Wicked Black mage, Wicked Knight, Polymerization, Wicked Dragon, Wicked white mage. " I activate my two Polymerizations to fuse my Wicked Knight to my Wicked Dragon, And My blue mage, with my white and black mages to form My Wicked Dragon knight and My Wicked Red mage." Wicked Dragon knight Atk: 2500=800=3300 Def: 1200 (This card gets 800 attack for every dragon in the grave and on the field, and is immune to magic, trap, and monster effects) and Wicked Red Mage Atk: 3500+600=4100def500 (this card gains 200 attack for each mage in the grave. This monster is immune to all monster spell and trap cards and monster effects) " Now I Activate wicked calling and by sending wicked death all monster effects that are summoned are negated for this turn. So come forth Wicked dreadroot and eraser." "I end" I finished.

"My turn" Jason called. " I activate elemental drawing ( both players draw cards according to the number of element monsters in the grave) so we both draw 4 cards. I activate fusion sage to bring back element master earth and polymerization. Now I fuse Element king ice ,wind , darkness, light and element master earth to bring Evil sage elemental destroyer atk:3000 def: 1500. Then I set 3 cards."

"My go" He and I drew nine more cards. I now have fusion sage, wicked fusion, wicked pawn(3

), Wicked Knight(2), Wicked black mage(2), wicked white and red mage (2), and wicked dragon. "Now I activate fusion sage to bring wicked dragon and polymerization, now I activate wicked fusion so by sending polymerization I fuse all monsters to summon The almighty wicked ultimate card destroyer atk: 80,000 defense: 100,000(summon by using at least 15 monsters, now destroy all cards and deal 1,000 points to your opponents life points for each card) now direct attack.

Jeremiah 6900 Jason -78,000

"Hey Jer" Jaden called. I smiled and waved and found a card on the ground. _Valefor? I thought too slowly as I vanished and jaden's and Jason's faded._

_Next chapter is a switch to and from Jer and Jaden._


	7. Jaden's anger and Jeremiah's travels

I will probably do 2 duels per chapter so about 5 to six chapters

Jaden's anger and Jeremiah's travels part one

Jaden's Pov

" What the hell Jason, where did he go." I shouted. He cringed and shrugged. I looked around and left the arena. I looked at Jason again and I left the field.

" Hey babe" Alexis calls to me. I smile and kiss her. I look at her and snuggle her. "What's up?" she asks me.

"Jer's gone and disappeared." I said sadly. She looked at me sadly. I get glomped by her.

Jeremiah's POV

I walk around to run into my friend Yuna " Hey Yuna what's up?" I ask. She pulls a disk out and I picked up the deck on the ground and hand it to her.

" Let the trials begin: First aerial fights" She shouted.

I sighed and drew 6 cards " I summon guardian angels Keith Jacob Ryan lee and rocky with guardian armor." I attacked Valefor that she had. I won after the Valefor fell and was dismissed .

" Hey Yuna, how did I get here?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at me " Well, There are 11 trials for one person to go through. Once that person is chosen then they can't leave until they complete the trails, if they fail to do so they are forever stuck here to never return home. There are many legends that go along with what happened but there is one. A long time a go, there were four people that were born to protect the planet. But they had fallen because they hadn't got the correct cards that they had needed to use because the couldn't get to the trials. The legend states that after they are reborn they will be brought to the trials, The oldest, his wife, the younger and his fiancé. Only the oldest shall know when the other trials are coming about ad no matter how hard they try they can't speak about it. They say that there are many more trials much like this one. The main duelist are zeke and zidane. I miss the good old days with no drama like this but we can't stop it and we can help trying to prepare." She finished.

" Oh" I responded. I looked at her shocked.

"Yeah, but you need to head to the next trial." She said smiling.

I headed down the hall way to see lulu.

We both nod

Jeremiah 4000 Lulu 4000

" Me First." She called "Ifirit's ultimate summoning. I send all fire types and ifirit gains attack combined to Ifirit atk 3000 def:0000. Now three cards face down.

"My go." I call. Crystal world, Crystal mirror, heliodor wolf, emerald dolphin, sapphire dragon, crystal wolf. First I summon emerald dolphin atk:1600 def:1200 ( grab 1 new spell and then shuffle) I chose emeralds release ( chose the emerald monsters, than evolve them and draw one new card) I chose my emerald dolphin to become emerald aerial dolphin ( chose two spells in the deck and add them to your hand) I chose crystal and heliodor release and draw 1 new card first than grab the spells and shuffle. Then I activate triple summon to bring out Crystal wolf and Heliodor wolf Heliodor wolf atk 1000 def 500 (can fuse with other gems) Crystal wolf atk:1200 def:1400 (when crystal release is activated grab one gem fusion and add it to your hand) Now come forth crystal hell hound atk:2000 def:900 (when this is summoned you can bring every gem from the grave to your hand and fuse all cards and remove them) and finally come forth amethysts heliodor wolf atk:1600 def:2500 ( if this card is removed from the field all cards return to the deck.) Now the Gem fusion I got is now activated and I summon Ruby King Dragon atk: 3500 def: 2000 ( Chose 5 gems to put on a mirror after activating crystal world) by sending emerald dolphin, heliodor wolf, crystal wolf, and amethysts heliodor wolf and return all removed cards and cards in the graveyard. Now out comes crystal world. Of course thanks to my monsters effect I chose 5 monsters, aerial emerald dolphin, crystal hell hound, emerald dolphin, ,crystal wolf, heliodor wolf. Crystal world effect is no destruction magic that target monsters. Of course if I send the crystal mirror, I can summon my sapphire dragon and your ifirit is also trapped in a mirror.

"My Turn I activate mystical space typhoon" she called out. " Now attack my monster wins because of the effect."

" Here is ifirit." She says smiling. " With ifirit the light will light the way towards the correct path


	8. Jaden is gone too?

Jaden's gone too?

Jaden's Pov

I am wandering around when I get a message from john

_Come and fight for our best cards unless you wimp out_

_King of coolness, John_

I rolled my eyes at the name. I wander towards the academy to get into the duel arena.

I waited ten minutes and John finally shows his face. " Let's Go!" He shouts

" Game on" I reply .

Jaden 8000 John 8000

" My go" I call. I have Reborn hero. Elemental Hero Avian, Devil Hero Sparkman, Jewel Hero Kagon, Gold Hero Clayman, and choice swap. "Alright I bring out Jewel hero Kagon. Jewel Hero Kagon Atk: 1950 def: 500 ( This card can only be summoned by sending a elemental hero to the grave, if it isn't elemental hero kagon then draw 5 more cards) Alright I send Avian to the grave and draw five more cards." I drew E. Hero Kagon, E. Hero King, E. Hero Busrtintrix, E. Hero Clayman, and Reborn night. Now I activate Reborn Hero ( swaps E. Heroes to the grave to summon Devil heroes and ends the turn) with avian to bring out Devil hero Avian : Devil Hero Avian Atk: 800+1000=1800 Def:1500 ( This can only be summoned by either sending Avian to the grave or activating Reborn Hero or Choice swap. After this is summoned it gains 1000 atk for every avian in the grave, this card is immune to traps.) I set 2 cards and call it quits.

" My Turn" John called " Alright I summon my Opal Dragon. Opal Dragon Atk: 1500 Def: 760 ( When this is summoned you can call another dragon to the field with 1000 or less attack.) I chose my favorite card Ruby Chick. Ruby Chick Atk 600+2000=2600 Def: 200 ( for every gem dragon (that is not ruby chick) on your field this card gains 2000 atk and 500 def.) Alright I attack your Devil hero." He calls. " I activate Reborn Night ( This card allows you to switch a devil hero to your hand to summon a e. hero from the hand, grave ,or deck and ends the turn.)" I call.. His ruby Chick is stopped and avian appears. " I end" He pouts knowing that's all he can do.

" My go" I shout. Alright I have Devil Hero Sparkman, E. Hero Kagon, E. Hero King, E. Hero Busrtintrix, E. Hero Clayman, Gold Hero Clayman, and Golden summon. " Now I activate my second face down Choice swap ( You flip a coin Heads: Devil hero turns to a E. hero or E. hero gets destroyed or Tails: E. Hero turns to a Devil hero or Devil hero gets destroyed) I flip a coin and get tails. " Now let's give a large welcome back to Devil Hero Avian atk: 800+2000=2800 Def:1500 ( This can only be summoned by either sending Avian to the grave or activating Reborn Hero or Choice swap. After this is summoned it gains 1000 atk for every avian in the grave, this card is immune to traps.) I attack your Opal Dragon. Then I summon Clayman and then activate Golden summon ( This card allows you to sacrifice E. Heroes only to summon gold heroes) I sacrifice my Clayman to summon Gold Hero Clayman. Gold Hero Clayman Atk: 2000 Def: 800 ( This monster can only be summoned with golden summon. If this card is summoned and there is one monster on your opponents field you can bring one spell from your grave. This card is immune to spells, if you discard a regular hero from your hand you can negate a spell card) so I chose my golden summon. I now attack your ruby chick with my Gold Hero Clayman. I end my turn." I called.

Jaden: 8000 John: 5300

" My go." John replied. "I activate Lightning Vortex by sending amethysts dragon to the grave as the card. Amethysts Dragon Atk: 500 def: 1000 ( when this card is sent to the grave from the hand by a spells effect then all slots are then swamped with my tokens) as he said that amethysts dragon tokens. " Not so fast my Gold Hero Clayman's effect ,send my E. Hero King I negate lightning vortex." I call. E. Hero king Atk: 700 Def:900 (when this card is sent to the grave from a monster effect you can summon a new hero as long as long as it has a atk under 1500.) I choose my E. Hero Heron. E. Hero Heron atk: 1469 Def: 1755 ( When this card is special summoned you can draw 1 new card)." I drew polymerization. " Fine." John called. I end with 2 cards face down.

" My Go" I shout. I have Devil Hero Sparkman, E. Hero Kagon, polymerization, E. Hero Busrtintrix, and Golden summoning. " I summon E. Hero Busrtintrix and then activate golden summoning and summon Gold Hero Busrtintrix and activate polymerization to fuse Gold Hero Clayman & Busrtintrix to summon Golden Lightning Blaster. Gold Lighting Blaster Atk:2500 Def:1300 ( this can only be summoned by fusion summon. This card is immune to all spells and traps and can bring back two spells from the grave.) I bring back polymerization and Reborn hero. I activate polymerization and fuse my E. hero Heron and my Jewel Hero Kagon bring out Jewel Crested King Bird. Jewel Crested King Bird Atk: 3000 Def:3100 ( This card destroys every card on the opponents field and every card destroy gives 100 points of damage for each card.) So four cards equals four hundred points of damage. So I attack with Golden Lighting Blaster, Devil Hero Avian, and Jewel Crested King Bird. 2800+2500+3000+400=8700

Jaden: 8000 John -3400

" I win" I shouted as a card dropped near me. _Thorn Dragon ? _

_Normal POV_

_Jaden Picked up the card and disappeared like Jeremiah did a week before._


	9. Alexis's Anger

Note: The decks are of my own design and most are made up, The name Hell's isn't like Hell's kitchen its like the underworld hell, and Alexis can currently use this deck only when she is frustrated.

Alexis Vs Harrington

I was looking for Jaden and Jer when Harrington found me. " Ah, Alexis looking beautiful as ever, will you be my fiancée?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

" No, Harrington, I don't." I grumbled annoyed. He looks at me in shock and then with a evil gleam in his eye.

" How about a duel, You win I will leave you alone, I win you become mine." He challenges. I roll my eyes and nod.

Alexis: 8000 Harrington:8000

I go first. I have Blade Skater, Queen of Hell, Hell Skater, Hell's Inferno Blade, Polymerization, Pot of greed. " Alright I play Pot of greed." I called. I drew Hell's Kingdom and negate attack. " I summon Blade Skater." Blade Skater (Atk: 1400 Def: 1500). " I set a card and end." I finish.

"My go." Harrington shouts. " I summon Basket Ball King. Basket Ball King (Atk: 1850 Def:600): As long is out you get a basket ball token once per turn. If the ultimate court is out this card can't be destroyed in battle and can attack directly. " Alright I get a basketball token and then activate last shot. Last shot: All monsters must attack if possible." He smirks. " Now go Basket Ball king." " I activate my negate attack." I call. " I end with a face down" he pouts.

" Alright I summon my Hell's Knight and equip it with Hell's Inferno Blade." I call. Hell's Knight Atk: 850 Def: 0 ( This card can be sacrificed to summon any royalty from the hand.). Hell's Inferno Blade ( This changes all monsters with hell's name in it and is equipped to it then it get sacrifice to transform into a dragon, if its effect summons a monster then the effect activates.) " Alright my Hell's Knight's effect summons my Queen of Hell and Then I summon my Royal Hell Dragon. Queen of Hell atk: 2550 Def:200 ( This card returns to the hand if Hell's kingdom isn't active . If this summoned by the effect of Hell's Knight it can summon a level four warrior with Hell's in its name.) Royal hell Dragon Atk: 1500 Def:900 ( This card can equip to the King of Hell, Queen of Hell or Prince of Hell. If this card is equipped to one of those the second effect of the card is negate opponents spells and traps for 3 turns and get a spell from the deck. The monster it is equipped to gains 500 atk.) " I equip My dragon to my queen." Queen of Hell Atk:3050 Def:200. " Now I chose my card of sanctity, then activate my Hell's Kingdom. Hell's Kingdom ( This card make all Hells monster immune to spell and traps.) " I now summon my Satanic Hell Priestess Exolie with my queen's effect. Satanic Hell Priestess Exolie atk: 1700 Def 600 ( when this is special summoned you draw 3 new cards.) I drew Hell's Demon Legion, Lucifer's forgiveness, Repense the Repense. " I activate my polymerization to fuse my Satanic Hell Priestess Exolie and my Blade Skater on order to summon my Demonic Leader Hell's Cyber. Demonic Leader Hell's Cyber Atk : 3000 Def: 1650 ( When this is summoned it is immune to spells as long as you can bring one Hell's monster and a spell back from the grave.) I bring back My Hell's Knight and my Hell's Inferno Blade." " I end" I call

" I go." He calls " I Get a new basket ball token and sacrifice them to summon my goalie in defense. Goalie atk: 200 Def: 3500 ( Only this card can be chosen for an a attack ) I use double summon to bring Soccer Champ in defense. Soccer Champ atk: 1350 Def 1450 ( This card gives you a soccer ball token for as many goalies as you have in your field. They count as the same card as the soccer champ.) " Now I activate my Card of Sanctity. He drew 6 more and I drew 3. I drew Demonic summoning, Forgiven Demon, Demonic Blades. " I activate my face down Soccer free shot. Soccer Free Shot: You get a soccer ball token for each goalie on your field. " I now activate my Heavy storm to remove spells and traps from the field." He chuckled. He looked at my field in shock seeing every card still in play. ' My queen's second effect thanks to my dragon negates all spells and trap effects from you sorry." I mocked. He frowned and ended.

" My go," I called. I have Hell's Demonic Legion, Lucifer's Forgiveness, Repense the Repense, Hell skater, Demonic summoning, Demon forgiveness, and Demonic Blades. " I activate my Demonic summoning. Demonic Summoning : This Brings a monsters good side it has to have Hell's in its name.) I chose my Hell's skater to bring back my Blade Skater and then use my Repense the Repense to swap my Blade Skater summon my Hell's Skater. Repense the Repense: This activates when a hell's monster becomes it good side it swaps back to the Hell's side. Hell's Skater atk: 1500 Def 700 (this card can be used in any fusion with a monster with the name demonic in its name.) " Then I activate Lucifer's Forgiveness to bring back Blade Skater. Lucifer's Forgiveness: If a monster was used to bring out a hell's monster it is special summoned back to the field. " Now I summon my Hell's Knight and equip him with Hell's inferno Blades, then I activate my Hell's Demonic Legion to sacrifice my Knight to bring out my all mighty Flaming Warrior of Hell." Flaming warrior of Hell Atk: 1850 Def 600 ( This card allows you to bring a Hells monster from your deck and equip it to this monster and it gains its attack and effect.) " Now I chose my Jester of Hell. Jester of Hell Atk: 1000 Def 500 (this card absorb a monster and gain defense equal to its attack while you gain life points equal to its defense) " After my Jester is equipped, I activate my Demon forgiveness to bring back my Hell's knight to my hand." " I end" I finish

" My Go," He calls. " I activate my light…" " You can't my card negates it remember." I call " Fine I get a Basket Ball and a soccer token." He exclaims. " I now send my basketball token to summon my Baseball Victor." Baseball Victor Atk: 1600 Def 800 ( You get a baseball token for all sports themed cards on your field , the tokens count as just Baseball Victor) " I get 4 Tokens and end my turn." He say happily.

I roll my eyes and continue with the duel. I have my Demonic Blades, and my Hells Knight and I have drawn my new fusion demonic offerings. " I use my Demonic offerings and use it to fuse my Hell's Knight and my blade skater and my Hell Skater and my flaming warrior of hell with my jester to summon The almighty Darkness Resurrected Abbadon. Darkness Resurrected Abbadon atk: 3500 Def:2000 ( This card is immune from all effects and can destroy all monsters when summoned.) I use his effect to destroy all your monsters and attack with him and my Demonic Leader Hell's Cyber." " I End" I smirk.

Harrington : 1500 Alexis: 8000

He was on the ground panting " I activate my monster reborn x 2 to bring back my Goalie and my soccer Champ." He calls and smiles. " I end." He smiles

I have drawn Abbadon's Revenge. " I use my Abbadon's Revenge. Abbadon's Revenge: This card allows you to re use Abbadon's effect. " I won't this time but that's all I will do." I call

" I use my card of sanctity." He calls. I drew six and He drew four . " I end." He calls.

I finish with an attack and collapse unconscious.


	10. Jamie is a idiot

Rose's Pov

I was waiting for Jer to return when I got a call from Jamie. Bleh.

" Hey Rosy come to the duel field in two hours?" He sneers. I roll my eyes and hang up. I walk back to my dorm and grab my deck and go for a walk. A hour later I came upon a unconscious Alexis. " Lexis, Lex wakey, wakey." I call. She opens her eyes slowly and groans.

" I have a major headache after using that weird deck." She complains. I gave her a confused look. " I have a hell deck." She says. She opens her deck to see it back to normal. I smile and answer why it was gone.

" You need to learn to control you're anger to control the deck." I explain. She smiles and nods. I wander off toward the duel field. A hour later I end up in the duel field after all the detours. " I'm here." I grumble.

" So you want to be my girlfriend." He calls happily and shake my head.

" One you asshole, I'm married and two never in your life." He scowls and pulls his disk out.

" Fine, I win you go on one date, If I lose I won't bother you for a while." He growls. I smile and throw my decks out. He picks the middle one. I smiled and placed it down in my deck holder in my duel disk and activate.

" I will go first," He calls. " I summon Nosferatu, The Ancient One." Nosferatu, The Ancient One Atk: 1750 Def:875 ( If this is out then this is the only vampire that can be chosen for a target for a attack. The first 3 turns this is summoned it immune to all spells and traps that destroy it or are the opponent's .) " I now activate my Loyal Dog Vero special effect. By sending a spell form my hand he is special summoned and I get a new card" Loyal Dog Vero Atk 500 Def 2000 ( this card can be special summoned by sending a spell from your hand, If it summoned like this then you get a to draw a new card.) " I end with a face down." He finishes.

" My go." I shout. I have my Water Warrior Wolf Leon, Water Sword, The Forgotten Water Kingdom: Liruka, Pot of greed, and Polymerization. " I activate my pot of greed." I call. I drew Flame Warrior Dragon Felin and another pot of greed. " I activate my Water Sword." Water Sword ( If you have a water warrior in your hand, send it to your grave and special summon a new monster.) " I send my Water Warrior Wolf Leon to special summon my Water Warrior Greg." Water Warrior Greg Atk: 2000 Def 490 ( If this card is special summoned by Water Sword you get 2 new spells from your deck, and this card is immune to all spells ,traps and monster effects.) " I chose my Flame Kingdom and Pot of greed." " I activate both my copies of Pot of Greed." I drew my Earth Sentry Chase, Earth Blades, dual field spell, and finally Flame Warrior Rocky. " I activate my Dual field spell, with my Flame Kingdom and my The Forgotten Water Kingdom: Liruka." The field is split into a half water area and half lava field, The castle split in the two parts combined half fire castle on the right and half water castle on the left. Water Warrior Greg goes to the Water Castle courtyard. Dual Field Spell ( This card allows you to play to field spells and negates your opponent's field spell). The Forgotten Water Kingdom: Liruka ( This card gives your water monsters a 500 atk point boost while attacking or being attacked. If dual field spell is out all fire types lose 600 atk while on the field spell . Also once the card is placed on the field spell it stay permanently until it destroyed . Also all monster gain mini whirlpools under them.). Flame Kingdom ( This card gives your fire types monster a 600 atk point boost while attacking or being attacked. If dual field spell is out all water monsters on this field spell lose 500 atk points. Also all monsters on this field spell gain a lava vortex under them.). " I now activate my polymerization and fuse my Flame Warrior Rocky with my Flame Warrior Dragon Felin to summon my Traveling Warrior Rocky the Dragon Trainer." Traveling Warrior Rocky The Dragon warrior Atk: 2700 Def: 1200. (This card is immune to Spells and Traps for the turn its summoned. This gains 500 atk for every spell card on the field.) Atk:2700 + 1000=3700. " I attack with my Greg." I call "I activate my negate attack." he responds. " I end."

" It my turn." He calls . " I set one card face down and activate my card of sanctity." He calls. I drew Earth Pet Striker, Flame Armor, Water Guardian Stone Sentry, and Whirlpool striker. " Now I play my newly drawn polymerization to fuse my Loyal Dog Vero with my Undead Striker John to Summon Werewolf : The undead slayer." Werewolf : The undead slayer. Atk:2400 Def 2000 ( as long as this card is out then it can be the only card selected.) " I end." He calls.

" Its over" I call out. " I now activate my final strike." Final Strike ( All monsters must battle and attack if able ) " First I strike your Nosferatu with my Traveling Warrior Rocky the Dragon trainer and your Werewolf: the undead slayer with my Greg. Then I act with my Traveling Warrior and My Greg to finish the duel.

Rose: 8000 Jamie: -550

" It's over Jamie, now leave me alone you idiot." I growl as I walk away. Ugh damn headache why is this happening?


	11. Thorn Strike

Jaden's point of view

"Hey I challenge you to a duel." a mysterious man

"ok but what is your name?" I ask.

" Just call me Thorn" Thorn responds.

Thorn: 8000 Jaden: 8000

" I'll go first." I spat out. I drew forbidden trust, Darkness Spacian Clark, Pot of greed, Crisis king, Crisis defender, Crisis Response and Crisis Knight. " I activate my pot of greed." I drew my Crisis Knight and Crisis Destroyer. " I summon my Crisis Knight. Crisis Knight Atk: 1675 Def:1455 ( when this is summoned you can summon another Crisis monster in defense mode). " I summon my Crisis Defender. Crisis Defender Atk 500 Def 2100 ( as long as this card is out no other crisis monsters can be attacked or effected by spells, traps or monster effects). " I will end with 2 face downs." I finish.

Thorn: 8000 Jaden 8000

" My go." Thorn calls. "Alright I activate Blood sacrifice, and what it does is deadly." Blood sacrifice ( when your opponent has two or more monsters on the field pay 1000 life points and summon a monster with the same amount of stars)." And I summon my Dark Blooded Thorn Knight." Dark Blooded Thorn Knight Atk:3000 Def 2500 ( this card can attack as many times as there is monsters on your opponents field and if this card attacks a defense mode the difference is taken from your opponents life points and added to yours) " Now I attack your Crisis Defender." he calls as the thorn sword hologram struck me. " I activate my crisis defender." I respond. Crisis defender ( You send all your Crisis monsters to the grave to summon a Crisis fusion monsters that have the monsters in the fusion requirements) I send my Crisis Knight, my Crisis Destroyer and my Crisis King in order to bring out my Ultimate Royal Crisis. Ultimate Royal Crisis Atk 2500 Def 900 ( When this card is chosen for a attack roll to get a 1-6: 1. Destroy all monsters on your field and take damage equal to double the total attack points 2. You discard all your cards in your hand and receive 1000 points of damage. 3 You draw until you have 6 cards and you gain 500 life points for each card you drew and negate the attack 4. Destroy all monsters on your opponents field and they lose double the combined attack points 5. This monster gains attack points equal to the 3rd monster used to summon it (Crisis King and Knight are required) 6 Your opponent's monster loses 2000 attack points unless your opponent gives up 3000 lp). Thorn glares at me and decides t attack. " I attack your monster." He calls. I smile and wait for the roll. A 3 yes. " Alright, I get to draw 4 cards and gain 2000 points." Alright I drew Crisis Re-roll x2, polymerization and Light Spacian Leonardo. " I will attack again." He calls. I smile and wait for the roll to stop. A 5 alright. " Now my monster gains 1500 attack because of my Crisis Destroyers attack." I call. He growls as his monster is destroyed. " I will end with a face down." He finished with venom dripping from his tone.

Thorn: 7400 Jaden: 9100

" Now I activate Crisis Re-roll and what it does is that it allows me to re roll an activate my monster effect(s)." I call. " I now activate my forbidden trust. Forbidden Trust ( you fuse a light and darkness Spacian ) " Now I fuse my Light Spacian Leonardo with my Darkness Spacian Clark to summon Shaded Spacian Alexander. Shaded Spacian Alexander Atk: 3750 Def: 1495 ( This can only be summoned by forbidden trust. When this is summoned you can draw 5 cards, If any are Neo Spacian, or Elemental Hero Neos , add them to the hand, all other cards go to the grave.) I drew Neos, Neo Spacian Glow Moss, Neo Spacian Flare Scarab, Crisis Swordsman, and Sword Of The Deep Seated. " Now I use my Ultimate Royal Crisis Effect and roll the wheel again." " Alright it's a 6 now all monsters on your field lose 2000 atk points and I attack your Dark Blooded Thorn Knight with Ultimate Royal Crisis and you directly with my Darkness Spacian Alexander." " I end

Thorn:2150 Jaden 9100

tbc


	12. traveling by boat

Paste you

1 Week Later

Unknown Pov

Its been a week since I left that hell hole of an academy and started heading towards north academy.

" How much longer till we get there Jehu?" I heard a voice whine annoyingly.

" Jesse, I told you for the fifteenth time I don't know." I heard an aggravated voice bark out. I roll my eyes, they won't be the best there I will.

" How don't you, we are going to central duel academy," The voice continued, " how can't you know?"

" Hey, I called out, what do you mean Central D.A. this boat is heading to north academy." I bark out. Both heads of the voices poke out. They could pass as twins if the older didn't have a scuff beard and darker teal hair and orange eyes while the younger of the two had lighter teal hair and matching eyes.

" Who ever you are kid you are wrong." Orange eyes said.

" Are you lost ?" The younger one asked.

" No I am not lost." I screamed.

" Seems like it considering that you didn't know your heading towards Central Duel Academy." The older one said a creepy smirk on his face. I glare at him and spat.

" You two are lost this is going to North D.A. I would know I have just gotten away from the hell on earth." I growled. I hated that place and I wanted nothing from that school.

" Uh buddy you are lost this is heading towards D.A. not north D.A. I would know I am going to visit my brothers and sister and friends." A new voice appears from behind the duo. This girl was cute. I put on my most charming smile and in a flirtatious tone asked " who are you cutie?"

Casey P O V

Ugh…. I felt like I was going to throw my lunch up followed by my breakfast after that dipshit

said that …. Just who the hell did he think he was. I heard a growl coming from my side and I grabbed Jehu's hand and put a smirk on that was similar to Jehu's. "Well dumb ass, I am married and you are defiantly not my type I seethed putting emphasis on the words dumb and ass. I smirked triumphantly at the growl that came from his chest and the 7 shades of red his face turned after I said that, Ha serves him right for trying to flirt.

That dumb ass seemed to have to calm down and put that vomit inducing smirk " I get it you want to talk to me after these stupid little boys are gone then we will talk I'm on your level don't worry.  
>He smiled . Jehu seemed ready to attack this guy but I beat him to the punch, as he leaned in I smiled and leaned towards him and when his defenses were down I kicked hard in the balls then kicked him hard in his solar plexus and enjoyed it when he fell over. " Come on Jehu let's get going, Jesse you can stay here if you want." I laughed as I walked away.<p>

" Heh you probably slept with an instructor to get into this academy whore." The dumb ass shouted after I left. I heard a loud shout of pain and Jesse walk with a smirk pasted on his face.

3 hours later .

" Hey girl I challenge you to a duel." Lord Dick Called

I rolled my eyes and nod.

L.D. 8000 Casey: 8000

" I will go first." He calls out. " I summon place 1 card facedown defense. Then I place 3 cards facedown.

" My go." I call. I have my Blood Knight, Blood Kingdom, Bloodied arena, Bloodied blade, Blood Royal Darkness, and Polymerization. " I summon my Blood Knight." I call. Blood Knight Atk: 1500 Def 600. " Now I attack your face down." Blade Dragon atk: 0 def: 1750 ( when this is flip summoned you can summon 2dragon tokens.) " I end with 2 cards face down." I called.

Casey 7750 L.D. 8000

" My go" he growled. " I play polymerization to fuse my mecha dragon and my marauding captain to summon Mecha Dragoon." Mecha Dragoon Atk: 2300 Def: 3500 ( During your main phase, you can send a Machine, Dragon or Warrior type to your deck and draw cards equal to the level of the card sent) "I send my Robotic knight to my deck to draw four cards." He sneers. " I activate my fusion sage to bring back my marauding captain and my polymerization, and I fuse my Koumori Dragon with my marauding captain to bring out Kotori the Dragon Tamer." Kotori the Dragon Tamer Atk: 1900 def: 600 ( This card gains 500 atk for every dragon and warrior in the graveyard and on the field) " Now Kotori the Dragon Tamer gains 3500 atk points. Kotori Atk: 1900 - 5400 Def: 600. I now attack your blood knight with Kotori. He called." " I end." He said.

Casey: 4150 L.D.: 8000

"My go." I growled. " I activate my Bloodied Arena. Bloodied Arena( when a blood monster is destroyed your opponents monsters lose the monsters attack points.) " Now I summon my Blood Calvary Captain. Blood Calvary Captain atk: 2100 def: 700 (When this is summoned and bloodied arena is on the field this monster gains 500 atk for every monster in the grave ) Blood Calvary Captain Atk: 2100 - 4100 Def: 700. " Now I activate my facedown Bloodied Blade. Bloodied Blade ( When this equip to a Blood Warrior the monster is immune to all opponent card effects.) " Now I activate my Blood Kingdom. Blood Kingdom ( For every card with Blood or Bloodied in its name on the field excluding this one draw 1 card.) " I draw 3 cards and activate polymerization to fuse my Blood Nightmare and Bloodied Dream to summon my Blood Sleep Striker. Blood Sleep Striker Atk: 3200 def: 1045 ( For every monster on you opponents field this card reduces the monsters atk by 300) " Now I attack your Bladed Dragon with my Blood Sleep Striker and Your Kotori the dragon tamer with my Blood Calvary Captain and end my turn. I laugh at his angered expression.

Casey: 4150 L.D.: 7200

" Your Turn Lord Dick." I laughed out. " My name is Jason King, learn it." Jason yells. I roll my eyes. " I play polymerization and fuse my Sea King Dragon and My Meteor B. Dragon to Summon Steam Stride Dragon. Steam Stride Dragon Atk: 4000 Def: 3000. Steam Stride Dragon Atk: 4000-3400 Def:3000. ' I attack your Blood Sleep Striker with my Steam Stride Dragon" He Called. " I activate my Bloodied Dream to negate the damage and prevent it from destroying my Blood Sleep Striker." I called. " I end my turn" he called.

Casey: 4150 Jason:7200

" First I activate de-fusion to defuse your Mecha Dragoon to bring back your Mecha Dragon and Marauding Captain." Marauding Captain: 1200-300 Mecha Dragon Atk: 1450-550 Steam Striker Dragon Atk: 4000-3100. "Now I activate my Blood Royal Darkness. Blood Royal Darkness( when Blood Kingdom is out you summon two monsters from your and your opponents grave yard.) " I summon my Blood Nightmare and My Blood Knight." I chuckled. Blood Nightmare atk :1600 Def 800 ( When this is out you can bring Bloodied dream from the removed slot back to your deck.) He brought back Bladed Dragon and Koumori Dragon. Marauding Captain Atk: 1200-0000 Mecha Dragon Atk: 1450-0000 Koumori Dragon Atk:1500- 0000 Steam Striker Dragon Atk: 4000 - 2500. " I attack your marauding captain with my Blood Calvary Captain and your Mecha Dragon with my Blood Sleep Striker." I finished him off.

Casey: 4150 Jason:-100.

" You lose you dick." I growled as I walked away.

"Duel Academy Ahead in 5 mins." The coxswain announced over the inter com.

r document here...


End file.
